His Gray Apprentice
by bambampizza
Summary: EWE PWP - Harry Potter has fought against the evil powers of Lord Voldemort for nearly all his life. In one final battle, they both return to their past bodies. However, this time, Harry has no follow the past timeline. This time, he needs an apprentice. Maybe a blonde haired Slytherin will do... STARTS IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE & T FOR NOW, MAY BE ELEVATED LATER ON.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Notes: I had this idea in my head for a while now, it's kinda based on "Paid In Blood" by Zaterra02 but it won' be a complete rip-off. I don't have a Beta so I have had to review this myself. I suck at proof-reading my own work so I have probably missed a load of mistakes. Do tell me so I can fix them. This first chapter is smaller than they would normally be but they will be longer later on. Anyway, here we go..._**

* * *

On the night of a full moon, a young man in a black battle cloak and clutching a long stick stood atop a crumbling building. The wind blowing his pitch-black hair away from his haunted emerald eyes. This man was none other than the infamous Commander Harrison James Potter. The building his feet took refuge on - 4 Privet Drive. This was the only building still standing in a 200 mile radius.

Commander Potter had released a magical bomb - the dying body of his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Around the building, chard corpses of those he called friends and enemies lay. They would forever lay un-moving for the rest of eternity. All except one other.

"It's over Potter!" A snake-like voice screamed across the battlefield, "I have won! Your precious Order is no more! After 27 years of your aggression, I have won!"  
"No! You - Tom - have lost!" The Commander yelled back, "We both have..."

The snake like man - Tom - screamed as he shot a light from his stick, as green as the commanders eyes. Harrison simply used his own stick to bring a rock in-front of him.  
"We have both lost Tom! It's time to give up!"  
"Never! The might of Lord Voldemort will beat you!"  
"Then you have ignored my request..."

Lord Voldemort points his stick at himself, a condescending smirk on his face.  
"Ad me in tempore!" Voldemort shouts before a blue light hit him, causing him to scream with all his worth.  
"No!" The Commander replies, trying to run over to his enemy to stop him.  
"Goodbye Potter, See you in the past!"

With that, Lord Voldemort's body crumples to the ground. All life in his eyes - gone. Not more than 3 seconds after, the Commander's screams of agony resonated around the small ex-neighborhood. Lord Voldemort and Harrison Potter had joined the land of the past.

* * *

In a dormitory, located high in Scotland, a young boy bolts out of his dream. Sweat is pouring down his face while his eyes start to dull.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" A young red-headed boy asks.  
"No... But I'm back where I belong..." Harry responds, "I need to speak to Dumbledore! He needs to be warned!"  
"Just do it tomorrow, we don't have class remember? The Goblet of Fire is announcing it's champions! I can't wait!"  
"13 years... I'm back by 13 years..." Harry whispers, before a grin sweeps across his face, "I'm coming for you Tommy Boy!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: What do you think? Please leave a review and don't forget to F &F. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Second Meeting

**His Gray Apprentice - Chapter One : A Second Meeting**

* * *

 _In a dimly lit study, Harrison Potter sat reading an old, leather-bound tome. The candle on his desk flickering with each turning page. The title - "_ **The Past - Time Travel For The** **Dammed** _"._

 _"Harry! It's one in the morning! You need to sleep..." Came a feminine voice from behind him. "Even Tom sleeps."  
_ _"I know Ginny, it's just-" Harry began before being interrupted by his fiery-headed companion.  
_ _"Just what? You know Daph would flip out if she were here!" She yelled at him. Every night he would stay awake reading that God forsaken book.  
_ _"Well she isn't fucking here right now! Is she? She will never be here again and it's all my fault!"  
_ _"All your fault? You didn't kill her Harry! You didn't kill little Lily either!"  
_ _"I should have been able to save them, and you know it!"_

 _"Harry..."  
_ _"No Ginny! They are dead! Thanks to me!" Harry yelled back before taking a few breaths, "How's Albus?"  
_ _"Not good... I would estimate about six months before his magic explodes..." She responds.  
_ _"Oh Albus... Why?" Harry whispers into the air.  
_ _"Because he lo-"_

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice out of the dark yells. The green light shooting out and hitting Ginny._

 _"Noooooo!"_

* * *

"Noooooo!" Harry wakes up with a start, looking around the Gryffindor fourth-year boy's bedroom.  
"Harry? What is it?" Ron's groggy voice asks from beside him.  
"Nothing... Just a bad dream..." Harry replies before getting out of bed to start the day. He needed to see Dumbledore. As soon as possible.

After getting showered and dressed, Harry headed straight to the office of Albus Dumbledore. He hadn't been there since the school was over-run with Death Eaters, being forwarded by Cryus Greengrass. The - then - father-in-law to Harry Potter.

"Bubblegum" Harry said to the statue guarding the office, before it moved out of the way for the boy. "Professor?"  
"Harry, my boy, how did you get in here?" The old man asked from behind his desk.  
"I remembered it, Albus." Harry replied, with a glint in his eye.  
"Now, Harry, you know you-" Albus started before he was interrupted by Harry.  
"I'm from the future. You gave me permission to call you Albus in my sixth year."  
"The future? Prove it!" Albus asked with fear. How did he not know that someone had tampered with the boy's memories.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._ _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..._ "

"Harry... It's true... How?"  
"We lost, Albus..." Harry replied with sadness. "At our final duel, he sent himself back in time..."  
"So you followed?"  
"Yes."  
"Surely you brought other's with you?"  
"There was no one else left alive... You, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody... Daphne... Lilly..." Harry started before bursting into tears. The old man quickly got up to hold the boy to his chest.

"Harry, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's not your fault... It's mine..."  
"No! How could it possibly be your fault?"  
"I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU ALL!"

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was beautiful. That much was obvious. In-fact, it was no understatement to call the girl perfection. Best of all, she knew it. That is why, she didn't understand why she was currently hanging upside-down by her shoes, she was just lucky she was wasn't wearing her skirt today.

"Look what we have here!" Jeered the pug-faced bitch that was Pansy Parkinson. "Little Greengrass all hung-up! Shame! Maybe I should... let her down..." She said before she cancelled the charm, causing the blonde girl to fall from the ceiling - with a loud crash.  
"You bitch!" Daphne yelled to her bully. This had been going on since she was first sorted into Slytherin.  
"I'm the bitch? At-least I know better than to be seen anywhere close a filthy mudblood like Granger!"

It was no secret that Daphne and Hermione Granger could be found studying in the library after dinner, it was the only house unity you could find in the school.  
"At least she isn't a self-centred slut! Like you!" Daphne screamed back.  
"I'm not being a slut, I'm just testing out my options before I pick who's money I want."

"So you are a slut then?" A male voice came from behind the girl. It was the voice of Harry Potter.  
"What do you want Potter? Did you get lost?" Pansy called to the Gryffindor.  
"No, I just saw a beautiful girl being harassed by a filthy mutt and thought I would step in."  
"Fuck you! Stupify" Pansy calls out aiming her wand at the boy.

"Protego! Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" Harry chained his spells. All three hitting the girl.  
"Potter! Release me at once you filthy-"  
"Silencio!" Daphne calls out after she managed to find her wand.

Shouts of Slytherins and Professors could be heard from down the hallway, so Harry makes a split-second decision. He grabs Daphne's hand and runs into an unused classroom.  
"Are you okay?" He whispers after the crowd had dissipated outside.  
"Yes..." Daphne whispers back, awe in her eyes after what she had seen from Harry. "Thank you Potter..."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Call me Harry..."  
"Then call me Daphne..."

"Well then, Daph..." Harry begins, the famous Potter grin on his face before his kisses her cheek. "See you around."  
Before Daphne could respond or say anything, the boy had already left the classroom and could not be seen outside. Leaving the Slytherin girl, with red cheeks and a wishful smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: What do you think? Please R &R!**


End file.
